I Will Protect You
by Rainy1
Summary: A ScourgexHollyleaf story. Scourge visits Hollyleaf ina dream after the Ashufur incident. He claims that the two of them are a like, and wants to guide, protect and mentor her. What could possibly go wrong...? EXPLAINED INSIDE
1. I Will Protect You

**Okay, so before I begin, I'mma point out some things.**

**1. Yes, this IS a ScourgexHollyleaf story. I KNOW that he is her great grandfather and he is dead, but I heard that Squirrelflight is Ashfur's niece XP Besides, I don't think cats care if they get with reletives :P **

**2. I'm not gonna explain how this couple would work cuz its explained in the story! XD This chappie is where and how Scourge and Holly meet. (Note: Since Scourge didn't believe in Starclan, I like to think that he went somewhere else, that place will be revealed in this chapter.)**

**3. This story takes place right after the fire scene with Ashfur. So yes, there are spoilers. This story will contain spoilers up until the last book of The Power of Three (forgot the names XD), which is where it will end. **

**Aaaand, thats it I think. On with the show...**

Hollyleaf could still feel the warmth of the flames from earlier stinging her long, black pelt.

"_How could this be…?"_ She thought to herself, "_Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight aren't our real parents… Who are, then..?"_

Hollyleaf twitched in her not so comfortable bed. Her eyes felt heavy, and she was just about to drift into the dream state; however her mind would not allow that. Her brain was spinning, trying to comprehend the unexpected events of the day. She grunted to herself and wrapped her bushy tail around her petite paws.

"_Urg… I guess it is best if I just sleep..."_ She thought. And with that, the confused she cat let herself drift out of reality.

It was darker than the night sky stripped of the moon and the stars. Hollyleaf cautiously padded forward.

"Hello…?" She called out into the darkness. The young cat was sure she was in a dream. If not, where else would she be?

"Hollyleaf?" A somewhat high voice called from behind her. She practically leapt out of her fur in surprise. Hesitantly, she turned around and looked right into the icy blue eyes of…

"S-Scourge…?" She barely whispered. She has never met this cat from the tales she was shared with in the nursery; however, his appearance matched exactly what stood in front of her. He was just a few paws taller than her, with muscular shoulders, tall ears, a long tail, and the infamous white paw and dog teeth spiked color. He smirked at her freight and flicked his tail.

"Good to know the Queens back in Thunderclan are still spreading the word about me." He spoke. The hair on the back of Hollyleaf's neck stood up. She tried to sound braver than her appearance.

"What do you want from me…?" She asked hoarsely. Scourge chuckled and began to circle around the female. Hollyleaf could hear the blood curling scratching of his claws against the material they seemed to be standing on.

"I have been watching you, Hollyleaf." He exclaimed, still circling around the she cat. He rubbed his tail oh so gently against her neck, making her gasp in freight.

"You remind me of myself," He continued, stopping in front of her, "You were deceived, as was I. Your so called 'parents' lied to your face, am I right?"

All Hollyleaf could do was nod her head. Scourge smirked and sat down, now at eye level with Hollyleaf.

"What about your siblings, Lionblaze and Jayfeather? They are special, aren't they? Part of a prophecy. How lucky are they? Three cats, chosen for this deed." Hollyleaf's ears shot down in sorrow. Scourge stood up and began to circle around Hollyleaf once again.

"But not you… You are cast out of it. They are special, Hollyleaf. And you…" he trailed off and stoped in front of her once again. She was silent, staring into his cold, blue eyes, waiting for his next word.

"I know how you feel, Hollyleaf. My brother and sister casted me out of everything. They despised me ever so much. Even my own mother seemed to have taken their side as well. I was pathetic. I was… Tiny." Scoruge paused and looked away for a moment, letting the memories flood back into his mind. After a moment, he turned back to Hollyleaf.

"But look at me now, Hollyleaf. They all thought I couldn't do anything. They thought I was pathetic and weak. I wasn't special. But, Hollyleaf, look at me now. I am one of the most feared cats out there. I killed many beings. Everyone doubted me and went against me, until I proved myself. Now they fear me." He paused, stood up, and looked into her eyes. Green met blue. Hollyleaf was silent, basked in his story.

"Take my side, Hollyleaf. I will guide you, mentor you, and protect you. I know how you feel. We are like one in the same. Let me enter your life, Hollyleaf, met me in this dark realm every night in your dreams, and I will turn you into something special." Hollyleaf blinked. She wasn't so sure, I mean, this was _Scourge_ trying to convince her to join him, _the_ infamous, blood thirsty Scourge! And yet, his story spoke to her… Somehow, she felt like he understood her… Maybe they _were_ one in the same…

Hollyleaf paused, let out a soft sigh, and looked back into his eyes.

"I'll do it."

**I hate Hollyleaf, but I'm startin' to like her cuz of this pairing :P Anyways, I'll post the second chapter possibly sometime next week, since I will be on Winter Break. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED :D**


	2. Lucifer's Angel

**Holy crap, four reviews in less than 24 hours :O Thanks guys :D**

**Anyways, this is the first chapter that hints at SxH so XD**

**I won't update this til Sunday, sadly. Well, enjoy~**

The next night, Hollyleaf stepped into the strange realm where she met Scourge the night before. It was dead silent. The hairs on the back of Hollyleaf's neck stood up in suspense.

"Scourge?" She called out into the vast emptiness.

"Come down here." She heard his voice echo from deep inside the darkness. Hollyleaf's tail twitched hesitantly.

"Where?" She questioned, taking a step towards the direction of his voice.

"Don't be a kit; just keep walking in the direction of my voice." Hollyleaf's nose twitched. She was not a kit! Without further hesitation, Hollyleaf began to pad off into the darkness. The ground was still the strange material from last night… Some sort of marble maybe? She decided to put that thought aside; it wasn't worth it. She was enveloped in the darkness. The only thing that stood out was her large green eyes. Hollyleaf suddenly gasped. A few fox leaps ahead of her was… A light? And were those trees in the distance? Hollyleaf slowed down, fearful of what can lie ahead. She gasped once again. The texture under her small paws was now grass. Was she stepping into a forest?

"Hurry up, we don't have all night." Scourge's ground was heard from not far off. Regaining her bravery, Hollyleaf dashed foreword until the darkness was replaced by light, and her scenery changed into that of a small forest. Hollyleaf looked around in awe. High above her head was a ruby red sky with white, thin clouds slowly drifting about. The grass seemed partially dead, as did the trees. The atmosphere was eerie and unsettling. The young she cat turned glanced behind her from where she entered. It was pitch black. It was like she walked through a door…

"I created this place." Scourge's hoarse voice from behind her made her jump in surprise. Hollyleaf turned around to see Scourge staring intently up into the off colored sky.

"As you may or may not know," He continued without making eye contact, "I do not believe in Starclan. Considering what I did as I was living, there was no chance of me going there. The Dark Forest was out of the question as well, as only cats who believe in Starclan go there." He paused and glanced down at Hollyleaf. She was seated and listening intently.

"What about cats like me; cats who do not believe in all those nursery tales? Well, when I died, I was sent to a vast, emptiness place. There was no light, only darkness. That was the place where we met the other night." He paused and looked down at Hollyleaf once again. "After a while of searching endlessly, and almost going insane trying to figure out where I was, I discovered that I could create my own place using my mind. If I wanted to live in a place much like Riverclan, all I have to do is think it up, run towards the light of the sky, and there I am." Scourge stood up and paced foreword a bit. "But this is where I feel at home. I created this just for myself…" He trailed off and looked over towards where Hollyleaf was slowly approaching. "And you as well, I suppose." He added. Hollyleaf blinked and looked up into his narrow face. The two cats stared at each other for a moment. Hollyleaf felt her pelt grow warm. He was… Handsome. His features were so defined; his eyes were evenly spread apart and they were a stunning color. He was lean, yet somewhat muscular.

Hollyleaf blinked when she realize that she was staring at him. Scourge snorted and began to pad off. Hollyleaf raced up to him.  
>"I'm sorry about that." She said nervously. Scourge just grunted and kept walking. Hollyleaf decided to change the subject.<p>

"What do you eat here?" She asked as they passed a fallen tree. Scourge was silent for a moment.  
>"Whatever I want…"<p>

Scourge's voice trailed off. Hollyleaf wasn't listening. She was focused on something else. The smell of fresh mouse filled her nostrils. It seemed to pull her in. Normally something like this wouldn't happen, but this time was different. Hollyleaf swiftly crouched down low. She peeked over the horizon of crippled, white grass. There, not too far away, was a plump mouse. Hollyleaf licked her jaws hungrily. Ever so slowly, she lifted one paw and gently touched it to the ground. Then another. Then another. And then another.

Hollyleaf shot into the air. The mouse had no time to react. The black she cat landed and shot her claws into the animal's soft flesh like small bullets. The animal died almost instantly.

"Very nice, Hollyleaf." Scourge praised her from behind. Hollyleaf blinked and looked down at the limp vermin underneath her dainty paws.

"I… I don't know what came over me… I just wanted to kill it…" She panted. Scourge smirked and padded next to her.

"Good, Hollyleaf, good. Now eat it, you deserve it." Hollyleaf blinked and hesitantly bit into the mouse, ripping out a piece of blood soaked flesh.

**Sorry for ending it there, it wasn't a very good cut off XD Its also a bit short, which I apologize for as well. Hope you enjoyed :3**


	3. Freak on a Leash

**Hey guys :D Sorry for the long wait, but I am on Winter Break now.**

**Anyways, a good amount of SxH in here. **

**Not much to say, just enjoy :3**

Many nights passed since Hollyleaf and Scourge first met. They would get together in Scourge's created utopia and chat. Scourge asked her about her feelings towards her family and to others. He wanted to get inside her mind; to see how she works. For he wanted something out of her. Despite him using her for his own purposes, Scourge also felt sympathy for the young she cat. It was true, they were very much alike. They would share their stories and try to relate, and Scourge would keep note of every spoken word from her.

Hollyleaf, on the other hand, thought differently for him. She felt somewhat of a bond towards him because of how alike their problems were. She wanted to get close to him; learn about him. She thought he was a very interesting character. Oh, and handsome too. In fact, she would feel her pelt grow warm in embarrassment when they locked eyes. Oh those eyes… So mysterious… She loved them. She loved his looks, the darkness of his fur color, the beauty of his eyes, the sound of his voice, the way he opened up to her…

She loved him.

Hollyleaf was falling for the bloodthirsty, infamous Scourge.

"… And sometimes I just want to rake my claws against his skin and tear off the flesh. I want him to bleed."

Scourge looked up from his meal and blinked at Hollyleaf. His lips curled up slightly into a dark smile.

"You hate Ashfur, don't you?" He asked softly. Hollyleaf nodded. Scourge yawned deeply, the midnight hairs on his back arching up. He relaxed and sat down calmly.

"I hated somebody once." He began, flicking his tail. "I remember I was just a kit. I was exploring the forest, and ran into some Thunderclan cats. Considering how much of a coward I was back then, I was scared out of my fur. One of the mentors ordered his apprentice to attack me. This cat was fairly large for his age, and had brown, messy fur, and thin black stripes. Even though I was just a mere kit, he attacked me mercilessly." Scourge clawed the grass softly as the memories flooded back to him.

"I didn't die, of course. However, I never forgot that face… I eventually wanted my revenge. And I got it. Do you know what I did, Hollyleaf?" He glanced down at her. She wrapped her tail around her tiny paws intently.

"It was Tigerstar. You killed him."

"Yes, I did. We fought, and I took my claw," He lifted up his white tipped paw and shot out a long, white claw, "And I dug it into his skin. I carried it from his neck all the way down to his lower stomach." Scourge smiled deviously and but his paw back down. "I remember the sound of his flesh being viciously ripped open. His insides dropped out into a pool of blood. But when he fell, in a rush of agony, he wasn't dead. Oh no, he struggled for a minute, feeling every ounce of pain I injected into his body. I killed him, and I was happy. I wanted him gone, and I went through with it."

Hollyleaf stared intently at Scourge. Her heart was pounding with intensity. Her mind was racing.

_Scourge is a killer. _

_Look at his expression. He is happy that he killed Tigerstar. He loves the blood lust._

_And I am in love with this cat…_

"I want you to kill Ashfur."

That one sentence automatically snapped Hollyleaf out of her thoughts. She blinked.

"What?"

"Kill Ashfur." Scourge repeated patiently. Hollyleaf stood up slowly. Scourge followed her lead.

"You said it yourself that you want him to bleed." Scourge reminded her. The she cat blinked, deep in thought.

"I don't know…" She whispered. Scourge let out an irritated grunt. He leaned in close to her, so that their noses were almost touching. Hollyleaf felt her pelt get warm in embarrassment. Her heart thundered, and the hairs on the back of her neck became erect.

"Think of what he did, Hollyleaf… Remember…?" He whispered to her and only to her. Hollyleaf blinked. She looked into Scourge's eyes, her own filled with confusion. Scourge back away and padded over to her side. He began to circle around her, like the first time that they met. He took a deep breath.

"I am not blind to the way you look at me, Hollyleaf." He said softly. She felt her pelt grow warm once again. He continued to pad around her. He began the corruption.

"You're special, Hollyleaf. You are not like the others. You are smart, you have a dark side, you're… Beautiful…" He trailed off and stopped in front of her again. Hollyleaf's mouth was slightly ajar and she was panting softly.

"You are like me. We are a pair of freaks, Hollyleaf, set apart from the rest of the world. We are meant to be." Hesitantly, He placed his white dipped paw on top of her black one. She flicked her tail in embarrassment.

"Listen to me. I felt exactly the same way as you do now before I killed Tigerstar. Trust me; killing Ashfur is the right decision. Get him out of your life, Hollyleaf. Shut him up before he does anything else. Get your revenge."

Hollyleaf looked deep into his icy eyes. His lips curled into a small smile. She knew what she had to do…

**Poor Holly, Scourge is playing with her mind :C **

**Hope you enjoyed~**


	4. Make Me Bad

**Yay, second to last chapter :D **

**Not too sure when the next chapter will be up cuz I'm spending the night with some friends and hell knows when I'll be home XD **

**Enjoy :3**

The limp body of Ashfur crashed down into the mud and water, making drops of liquid splash onto Hollyleaf's pelt. She did it. Hollyleaf killed Ashfur.

"Don't you feel better, Hollyleaf?" Scourge questioned her, staring proudly down at the dead cat. Scourge recently started visiting Hollyleaf in reality as a spirit that only her eyes can view. Hollyleaf shivered.

"I'm going to be late for the Gathering." And with that, the young, confused she cat dashed off into the forest once again. Scourge stayed by Ashfur's body. He smiled deviously at the sight of his blood mixing together with the water.

"Hollyleaf did a fairly well job…" He whispered to himself. Scourge blinked and closed his eyes. He could just see Tigerstar's body in place of Ashfur's. Maybe he and Hollyleaf were more alike than he thought? Maybe they _were_ meant to be? She was very pretty, she already had feelings for him, and she was very devious, which…

Scourge quickly shook his head, severing the thoughts.

"No!" He hissed to himself, "I cannot be… Falling… For her! Remember the plan, Scourge… Use her… Corrupt her; don't fall in love with her, which will only ruin everything. The plan could go terribly wrong, something unexpected could happen…" Scourge sighed, now calm once more. He faded away.

* * *

><p>Days later, at the next gathering, Hollyleaf was shattered. She looked towards Scourge. He was looking intently up at Firestar as if he was in deep thought.<p>

"I can't believe this…" She barely whispered to him. Scourge's icy blue eyes flashed towards her. "Crowfeather and Leafpool are my real parents… I am a half clan, and even worse, I was born to medicine cat! What about the Warrior Code? Does nobody follow it now; is it just there to be broken? It's shattered; just like me! I am a mistake, I'm…"

"You're different." Scourge interrupted her babbling. "Everything that you have done has made you different, ever since you were born to Leafpool. You lived a lie and you killed a cat… You are perfectly imperfect at its best. You're just like me, Hollyleaf." He spoke, trying to corrupt her yet again. He swiftly wrapped his long, silky black tail around her back. Hollyleaf's pelt grew warm with embarrassment. Scourge smirked.

"Do more wrong, Hollyleaf. It was what you were meant to do." He glanced around at the cats around him. "Tell them, Hollyleaf. Let all of these cats know who your real parents are. Shatter Leafpool, Crowfeather, and Brambleclaw, just as they have shattered you…" He looked into her emerald eyes. She gazed into his icy ones. After a moment, she stood up.

"Wait! There's something I have to say that all the clans should hear." She spoke, glancing at Scourge. He was besides her smirking deviously. He watched intently as Lionblaze tried to get Hollyleaf to sit back down.

"Don't let him stop you. I never let my siblings stop me." Scourge reminded her. Hollyleaf obeyed.

"This one does…" She hissed at her brother. Scourge's eyes were wide with pride.

"You think you…"

"Hollyleaf!" Firestar cried. Scourge looked up at the Thunderclan leader in utter disgust. He tried to throw the Warrior Code onto her, to obey the leader.

"The Warrior Code is dead, Hollyleaf!" Scourge hissed, keeping his eyes on Firestar. "It's only there to be broken, you said it yourself!" Hollyleaf nodded.

"No!" She cried, following Scourge's orders, "I _will_ speak now!" Scourge grinned deviously and proudly at the young she cat. The other clan leaders were agreeing on letting her talk; the whole gathering was yowling. Scourge flicked his tail across Hollyleaf's back.

"Very good, Hollyleaf," He praised as Firestar gave her permission to speak, "Time to let them know." Hollyleaf flashed him a smile and proceeded.

"You think you know me," she spoke, feeling the adrenalin warm her pelt. "And my brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather of Thunderclan." Scourge stepped up besides her as she continued to talk. It was like they were one in the same. It seemed like Scourge wasn't a spirit. It seemed like he was there, guiding Hollyleaf, just as he said he would. His eyes drifted towards Squirrelflight as she spoke, then back to Hollyleaf. Oh he was so proud of her…

"I am not afraid of the truth!" Hollyleaf continued, glancing at Scourge. "Leafpool is our mother, and Crowfeather, yes, Crowfeather of Windclan, is our father!"

"Tell them what I told you, Hollyleaf," Scourge whispered. Hollyleaf nodded and yelled out over the surprised yowls of the clans.

"These cats were so ashamed of us that they gave us away and lied to every single one of you to hide the fact that they had broken the Warrior Code. It's all _her_ fault!"

Scourge felt a shiver run down his spine as Hollyleaf pointed to her mother and continued to speak. It reminded him an awful lot of his own childhood… And made him think more about his relationship to Hollyleaf. Could there be more than he thought; than he wanted? Hollyleaf sat down as Crowfeather was denying everything. Scourge whipped his tail around her shaking body.

"I am proud of you, my dear Hollyleaf." He whispered. "But we are not done yet." The pair looked towards Leafpool.

"I hate her!" She whispered to Scourge. "She lied and betrayed us all!" Scourge's ears flicked.

"I know you do, Hollyleaf, and I know how you feel. That is our final step."

**Sorry its so short .**

**I had to dig up my copy of Sunrise to get the Gathering scene right XD**

***SPOILERS FOR THE 4TH SERIES***

**Well, I do not own any of the new books, but I spoiled myself and I know that Holly did not kill Ashfur; he attacked her and she defended herself, and then he slipped and sliced his neck open. But oh well IN MY WORLD, SCOURGE MADE HOLLY KILL HIM :C**

**So please, no reviews on "But Holly didn't kill him!" I KNOW GUISE. THANKS**

***END SPOILERS***

**Enjoy**


	5. I Hate Everything About You

**And here it is, the final chapter of I Will Protect You :D**

**I'd like to thank you all for loving this so much, I honestly did not expect it to get as liked as it is XD**

**I won't keep you waiting any longer ...**

Hollyleaf and Scourge darted away from the commotion of the Gathering. As they came closer to Thunderclan, Scourge stopped. Hollyleaf's eyes were glittering with rage.

"All of this is Leafpool's fault!" The young she cat cried to her mentor. He padded closer to her.

"I know you do and I know that feeling." He replied. "But there is something you can do about that." He crept closer to her, making her fur quiver with adoration.

"Kill your mother."

Hollyleaf's ears pricked up. She was silent.

"She lied to you for all of your life. You hate her, remember? You hated Ashfur and you got your revenge on him. Now do the same to your mother." Scourge whispered. Hollyleaf blinked.  
>"I don't know…" She replied. Scourge placed his large, white dipped paw softly onto of Hollyleaf's petite black one. Their fur contrasted beautifully.<p>

"Hollyleaf, blood means everything. You can have your way. You can show them all that you are better than just a mistake. That you are better than a half clan kit born to a medicine cat." He whispered to her. Hollyleaf's tail whipped in thought. Scourge smirked, knowing he was getting to her.

"It did well for me; it'll do well for you. We're meant to be, remember?" Scourge spoke to her. His tail whipped in surprise. He felt like… Like that last sentence was true.

Suddenly, Hollyleaf pressed her nose against his own. If he wasn't a specter, and had real fur again, he was sure it'd grow warm… But why? Hollyleaf backed away after a moment and looked into his deep eyes.

"Thank you for showing me who I really am, Scourge." She spoke deviously and darted off into camp.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf sat besides the berries, wrapped her tail around her paws, and waited. Scourge stood besides her, watching Hollyleaf with pride. Soon enough, Leafpool padded into the den.<p>

"Hollyleaf." She spoke in her soft voice. "It's all right. I forgive you."

Scourge chuckled to himself at Leafpool's ignorance. Hollyleaf sprang to her paws, casting a glance at Scourge. The rage and bloodlust in her eyes reminded the tom of himself. He watched her intently as she yelled at her own mother. Scourge blinked as memories of his own childhood crept into his mind. His thoughts were interrupted as Hollyleaf spoke again in a much more harsh tone.

"See those deathberries? You're going to eat them, or I'll make you!" She screamed at her own mother. Hollyleaf was blocking the exit to the den. Scourge padded swiftly to her side. Hollyleaf's eyes were fixed on her mother.

"I've killed once, and I can do it again!" She yowled. Scourge smiled at her; however her hateful eyes were still fixed on Leafpool.

"Hollyleaf, I have lost my kits, the one cat I loved, and my calling as a medicine cat. Which do you think is easier for me; to die or to go on living?"

Scourge was surprised when he saw Hollyleaf step aside. He let out a soft hiss of surprise as Leafpool padded out of the den.

"What was that?" Scourge hissed. "Why didn't you kill her?" Hollyleaf shook her head.

"Shut up!" She darted away from Scourge and out of the den. Quickly, he followed. She rushed into the bramble with Scourge not too far off.

"Leave me alone!" She screeched at him. He leapt in front of her and unleashed his long, white claws. Hollyleaf froze. He killed many cats with those claws…

"Why didn't you kill her?" He asked again. "I thought you hated her! Blood is everything, remember! You even said it yourself that you killed once and you can do it again!" Hollyleaf unleashed her own claws, despite the fact that Scourge was just a spirit. She opened her mouth to speak, until she realized something…

Scourge came to her after the fire incident with Ashfur, when she was feeling hate. He convinced her to kill Ashfur, and almost her mother. And the tone he used… Oh, that tone… It was like he was…

Hollyleaf's eyes widened.

"Leafpool wasn't the only one who lied to me…" She hissed her back arching. Scourge blinked, untensing slightly.

"You… You were only using me to feed your own bloodlust!" She spoke. Her tone was more sad than angry. Scoruge took a step towards her.

"You don't think we're meant to be… You corrupted me… You lied!" She screamed the last sentence. Scourge shook his head in frustration.

"Hollyleaf…"

"Hollyleaf! What are you doing here?" The two crazed cats froze. It was Jayfeather. Hollyleaf's fur became erect in frustration. She turned around to face her blind brother. Scoruge stood in place, watching the siblings.

"Leave me alone!" Hollyleaf yelled. She leapt over him and raced off. Quickly, Scoruge dashed after her.

"Hollyleaf, I did not lie to you!" He screeched as he ran by her side. He smelt Jayfeather a few fox lengths behind. Hollyleaf hissed.

"Yes you did! You lied from the very beginning… You're no better than Leafpool!" She accused. The two kept running. After a moment Scoruge spoke up.

"Okay, I _did_ use you for my own purposes!" He spoke in between breaths. "But it back fired because I fell in love with you!" He blurted out; barely believing what came out of his mouth. Hollyleaf halted by the mouth of a tunnel. She glared at Scourge in anger and confusion.

"Urg, _why_ did I have to fall in love with you of all people?" She hissed at him. "You're Scourge, the fearful, bloodthirsty murder! How could I not have possibly seen this coming?"

Scourge was about to speak until Lionblaze and Jayfeather appeared from around a bramble. The siblings were arguing with each other, but Scourge did not listen. He was lost in thought. Was it true? Did the powerful, nightmareish Scourge really fall in love with an equally crazy she cat? Scourge blinked. It was so unlike him… He appeared to Hollyleaf because his blood thirst was not yet quenched, and she was the perfect victim. What about all those things he said to her; about how they were meant to be and how they were so alike? Were they really lies?

"I know I did the right thing, but no cat will ever understand." Hollyleaf's voice snapped Scourge out of his thoughts. She was talking about Ashfur. He noticed her eyes drift towards him as she spoke the second half of that sentence. She turned towards Scourge. Icy blue met crazed and confused green once more. She flashed him a weak smile and dashed deeper into the tunnel. It all happened so fast. He and Jayfeather were about to rush after her. He heard Jayfeather calling her back. He saw Hollyleaf's lean body grow smaller and smaller as she padded further and further in. Then, the rocks came tunneling down. Scourge froze. The rocks blocked off the entrance.

Hollyleaf was gone, the view of her body as replaced by rocks on top of rocks.

He heard Jayfeather scream out his sister's name.

Scourge's face was blank. He stared at the rocks for a moment. If you saw him, you wouldn't know what he was feeling. His face was emotionless. But why? When he had figured out that he did indeed have feelings for Hollyleaf, she dies. But he showed no emotion. Slowly, the almighty Scourge turned his head away from the scene and slowly faded away…

**Poor Scourge, he had a rough life. He was tossed aside as a kit, became crazy and homicidal, and when he finally finds love and someone who understands him, she dies. **

**Anyways, I will probably make a sequel to this (just a one shot) since *SPOILERS FOR THE FORGOTTEN WARRIOR* Hollyleaf is alive *END SPOILERS* but I'll wait til I get that book (or maybe not, if you guys really wanna see it soon, I can do it before I get it. I already spoiled that series for myself and I don't even have any of the books XD)**

**Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoyed the first ScourgexHollyleaf story on here (or at least I think it is XD)**


End file.
